Escape
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Jane decides that her relationship with Maura is stuck in routine and she's considering what to do next. What does she decide and now does it end for the pair? Established Rizzles of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I don't own any recognizable characters here or the song that inspired this little fic.

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back with a little fic for you. It's inspired by the Rupert Holmes song Escape and updated a little to fit our girls. Enjoy! Oh and a special shoutout to SoNFan1978 for being my beta for this story. Without her it probably would still be sitting on my laptop half finished so Thank You so much for helping me. **

* * *

They had been together over two years now. For the most part things had been incredible. They had supported each other through coming out to their friends and family and in turn had been supported by them. And since then they'd just gone through life, taking things as they came.

They had dated for months before they decided to move in together. Jane wasn't particularly fond of the idea of her mother being close by, but to her surprise her mother gave them a lot more privacy than she had when they had just been friends. And eventually last year her Ma had found a small apartment close by and moved out of the guest house. Once the last box was unloaded in her Ma's new place they'd come home and celebrated for two days all over the house at their new sense of freedom and privacy.

Now though they had hit a rut in their relationship. It seemed like they'd been together forever and nothing about it was changing; they'd become like one of the tapes of her favorite song she'd worn out as a teenager. Working together meant that there wasn't really much to talk about from their day that the other didn't already know. If there wasn't a murder that called them out of the house they had a set routine from the time the alarm went off and it didn't vary much at all.

Jane had grown frustrated by the lack of spontaneity in their relationship. Somewhere along the way she had decided she needed to find something else and it looked like she would have to go outside of her relationship with Maura to get it. So, for the last couple of months she'd been looking around. She wasn't proud of it, but she needed to feel like she could connect with someone. She needed something fresh and exciting in her life.

She'd tried going to a couple of bars, but Maura hated it when she came home late and she knew if she tried to keep saying she had been out with the guys Maura would eventually find out she was lying. Online dating wasn't something she wanted to get into either. She wasn't looking to date necessarily; honestly she didn't really know what it was she was looking for, but dating wasn't it. And a hook up or a one night stand wasn't something she really wanted to get into either. She'd worry about that once it came though, for now she was just going to look.

When Maura would finally lay her Forensic Journal or Forensic Science magazine or whatever it was down at night and go to sleep she would slip out of bed, power up her laptop, and search the internet for someplace to find just what she was looking for. A couple of weeks into searching she had found one website that allowed you to just post short ads. All you had to do was tell other people what you were looking for and then if they were interested they could get back to you by replying to the ad.

So far she hadn't worked up the nerve to post anything for herself. How could she really when she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for? So for the last few weeks she'd check every two or three days to see what kind of new posts there were to see if anything anyone offered seemed like something she wanted.

Once again Maura had finally laid down the magazine she'd been reading, shut off her light, mumbled a good night love you to her, and had rolled over.

Jane sat there pretending to read over old case files. It was her turn to go back through cold cases with a fresh set of eyes to see if anything had been missed. So far in 25 cases she'd read over this past week she'd found nothing that she would have done any differently. She had come across a couple of cases that happened before the time of DNA processing and she'd sent the blood samples down to the lab to see if the techs could pull any new samples from it. After a few minutes she noticed that Maura's breathing had evened out and she was headed for a deeper sleep. This was her chance.

It had been a few days since she had checked the site and she was eager to see what new things had been posted. There'd been eight new ads listed in the section. Most of them were boring and didn't sound like anyone she would want to have anything to do with, but the second to newest one posted, which had been posted just a few hours earlier in the day, caught her eye. It read: SEEKING ADVENTURESOME WOMAN

Jane couldn't help but click on the ad to expand it so she could read the whole thing. It wasn't long but she felt it described her close enough.

SEEKING ADVENTURESOME WOMAN

Looking for a woman who's seeking a little adventure in her life like me? Are you adventuresome enough to get caught in the rain and make love in the dunes of a cape? I'd prefer it if you were into yoga and health food, though it's not a must, but intelligence is a must have. If this sounds like you, I'm the woman you're looking for. Write to me and we can soon escape.

This was it; this was exactly the kind of woman she had been looking for. She quickly clicked the reply button and got set to think of something amazing to say to this woman that she just had to meet.

"It's me," she hastily typed. "I'm the woman you've looked for. I love getting caught in the rain and I'd love to get you out on the dunes and have you screaming my name. I'm not much into health food. I prefer burgers and beer, but I've got a decent brain. Please, let's just cut to the chase here and meet me tomorrow at noon? I'll be in a booth in the back corner of Meg's bar. Meet me there and we'll plan our escape."

She automatically hit the send button after she finished proofing the draft she'd made. She couldn't pass up the chance to meet this woman, but just after she received confirmation that her message had been sent she thought of Maura sleeping upstairs in their bed. It might be mean of her, but she'd forgotten all about her once she read the headline of that ad. Still though, she needed this, so she closed up her laptop and headed back to bed. She had something great to look forward to tomorrow for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**The conclusion in Chapter 2 will follow soon. Till then how about letting me know what you think? I always love to hear from the readers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters in Rizzoli and Isles. They belong to Tess, Janet, TNT, etc. I just can't help taking them out for a spin every once in awhile. I also don't own the song Escape which inspired this little fic.

**AN: As I said here is the other half of this story. Thank you to all of you who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed. I also just want to say that I'm not perfect and I'm not as brilliant as the character of Maura that we love so much. If you come to my stories expecting her to be as amazing and google-mouthed as she is on the show and for me to always use the right adjectives you can stop reading my stories now. Or, you know, continue to give me laughs by posting a review as a guest user. So please enjoy!**

**And one last Thank You to SoNFan1978. You are amazing, thank you for everything. **

* * *

Jane sat nervously bouncing her leg at the booth she promised she'd be in. She looked to her right at the clock on the wall behind the bar. 11:50 a.m. She'd been here for fifteen minutes already and it seemed like the minute hand on the clock kept moving slower. From her spot in the corner booth she had a great setup to see everything that was going on within the bar. Not that she necessarily needed it. Luckily the bar was nearly deserted like she'd hoped it would be; which just made it that much easier to spot her girl when she came through the door.

She picked up her beer and took a quick swig. She was already on her second since arriving. Not a great idea to drink that fast, but she needed something to help with her nerves. She couldn't seem to get Maura out of her mind now. She kept asking herself if she could really do this to her? Sure they were going through some things right now, but who didn't at some point in a relationship?

She loved Maura more than anyone else she ever had in her entire life. They had danced around each other for years before they realized what they were looking for had been right in front of them. Things had been going good, until they just weren't anymore and she just didn't know what else to do. Oh, how far they had come in two years for her to end up here wanting something else with someone else.

She looked at the clock. 11:57 a.m. It was almost past the point of backing out now, although technically she still could. But, there was still that little part of her that was curious, that just had to know. If she met this woman and things didn't connect like she thought they would she could always back out then and go back to Maura, or keep looking.

At 11:59 the door swung open. Jane had been sipping on her beer as it opened and her eyes were focused on the floor near the door. The first thing she noticed was a pair of feet in five inch heels. "This might turn out to be promising after all," she thought to herself.

Slowly as the steps moved towards her from across the room she let her gaze slide up the figure. Sexy tanned legs she noticed next. The hem of the dress stopped just above her knees and Jane's eyes couldn't help but follow the sexy curves of a well figured body. The dress was low cut in the front and showed off a nice amount of cleavage for the wearer. It was the amount that she only got to see from Maura on special occasions now. She was now pretty sure she could definitely get along with this woman.

They still had a lot they would need to work through in the days to come, but they knew they'd get there if they just remembered that every now and then it was a good thing to escape.

Next, her eyes started to wander over the top of her chest and neck that was exposed by the cut of the dress. Freckles. Not that they bothered her. She happened to love Maura's. She paused for just a moment there. It was strange. Maura had this one patch of freckles where some of them were just a hint darker than the others and if you were to trace them just right you could make a star. The woman now walking towards her had the same pattern of freckles.

She swallowed hard to steel herself for what she was potentially about to find when she reached this woman's face. She took in a quick breath as the woman halted just a few feet from where she sat in the booth. Jane let her gaze float up just a little higher and her suspicions were confirmed. She knew every curve of the face now standing before her. It was the face of the woman she loved more than anyone else, but now that was about to change. It would surely be the end of them.

"Hi," she said hesitantly as she stood up and looked Maura in the eyes. They were beautiful today with just a touch more gold in them than she had ever noticed before.

A laughed bubbled out from Maura's lips and she quickly clamped her hand to her mouth to stop herself. Jane had been prepared for anger and possible yelling. Not laughter.

"Maur?" she questioned. "I'm…"

Maura held up a hand to stop her. "No, don't say it Jane," she said as she started to laugh again. "It's just out of dozens of replies, I picked yours to show up to. Then again you were the only one told me to meet you somewhere."

"Wait? What?" She'd just assumed that Maura had been on her laptop and somehow discovered what she was up to and set her up for this. Though now that she thought about it, she had never thought of Maura as the type of person to do something like that, but she couldn't be entirely certain about it.

She took Maura's hand and led her back to the booth. "I think we should talk about some of this."

"Yes, I suppose that would be best," Maura responded as she sat down across from Jane.

"You didn't set this up? You had no idea I would be the woman waiting on you?" she asked. She had to know for sure.

"You honestly think that I would do something like that? What happened to us Jane?" she asked almost morosely.

"You know, I sat here waiting and I was thinking about just that. Wondering if I could go through with meeting someone else and giving up everything we had built together.

"Lately though, I started to realize we had lost what we had. We went through work together every day and by the time we got home we had nothing to talk about. Somewhere along the way we had stopped trying to talk about getting married and starting a family and it was like we already knew everything else about each other. I didn't know how to bring it up so we could talk about it."

"I know," Maura responded. "I didn't either. I guess we aren't the best when it comes to communicating."

"I guess I should have known something like this was possible when the reply said that you were into burgers and beer instead of health food," she said with a smile now gracing her face.

Jane chuckled a little. "Yeah I guess I should have known when the ad I read said you preferred yoga and health food."

"I never knew though," she continued, "that you like to get caught in the rain. I figured something like that would ruin your dress or your heels."

"I guess there are still a few things we don't know about each other then," Maura replied.

"I guess so. Like sex on a beach?" Jane asked.

"As I recall from your reply," Maura leaned over the table top to get closer to Jane and dropped her voice so she husked just a little in the way that she knew Jane loved when they flirted. "You were all to ready to have me screaming your name out there."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Jane replied quietly, leaning in closer so that Maura could feel her breath on her skin. "I still am."

"Let's go home," Maura said sliding out of the booth and grabbing Jane's hand to make her follow. "We have just a couple of things we need to do before we make our escape." She turned to face Jane and smiled as they both leaned in to capture the others lips.

They still had a lot they would need to work through in the days and weeks to come, but they knew they'd get there if they just remembered that every now and then it was a good thing to escape. And that they could always escape together.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
